FIELD OF THE INVENTION AND DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
This invention has reference to business form assemblies and has particular reference to business form assemblies for use, for example, in hospitals which are capable of recording details of a medical test, for example, a blood test and have means associated with the business form assembly for securing a sample of the medical test.
In British Patent Specification No. 2081215, there is described a bag with a compartment to receive a container, for example a blood sample and another compartment to receive a separate form to carry information about the sample. Adhesive means are provided to close the compartment for the sample container.